I love you
by RauraMyLife
Summary: Laura Marano ha estado enamorada de Ross Lynch, ella nunca se lo confeso, pero llega cierto día en el que alguien se entrometerá en la vida amorosa de Laura, el día en que ella empezó a sufrir por aquella chica en la que Ross se enamoró pero pronto el se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, hablando con Raini, mi mejor amiga. Estábamos hablando sobre temas cotidianos hasta que ella me interrumpe.

-Laura, mira quien viene por ahí-voltee y vi a Ross.

Yo he estado enamorada de él cómo desde hace un año. El y yo no somos grandes amigos, pero nos conocemos, hicimos una vez un proyecto juntos, de vez en cuando hablábamos.

-Hola Lau-el me saludo. Yo tan solo le di una sonrisa. El siguió caminando.

-¡Laura! ¡Qué pasa contigo! ¿¡Porque no le hablaste!?-me dijo Raini desesperada.

-Raini, calmate, ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa.

-¡Pero el te saludo! Laura, tienes que decírselo, que tal si alguien te gana, ¡sabes que hay muchas chicas que se mueren por el!

-¡No puedo decírselo! Y aunque me ganen el siempre las rechaza, y ¿que hay de mi? Seré otra chica a la que rechaza.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Raini, ya no quiero más esta conversación, nos vamos a clase ya.

-Pero ¿cuándo podemos hablar sobre eso? Siempre terminas diciendo lo mismo.

-Raini, ya dije que no quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Ash, está bien, pero no siempre podrás decir lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

Entramos al salón y lo primero que vi fue a Ross, se veía tan lindo, como siempre, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos y su brillante sonrisa, pero todo esto se fue porque el timbre me interrumpió. La clase ya empezó. El profesor entró al salón con una chica rubia.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos! Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, ella estudiara con ustedes. Su nombre es Morgan Larson. Espero que le den una agradable bienvenida a Morgan.

Ella tan solo sonrío y se sentó, después el profesor empezó a dar la clase. Empecé a poner atención pero oí la voz de Ross diciendo algo que me dolió tanto.

-Creo que Morgan será mi futura novia.

Me hirió tanto que comencé a derramar unas lágrimas. Me levante y le pedí al profesor para ir al baño. Empecé a llorar, no podía soportar el hecho de que a Ross le gustará alguien, ¡no podía!

Me limpie las lagrimas y salí del baño pero una voz me detuvo.

-Lau, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste del baño llorando?-era Ross.

-No importa, es solo una tontería.

-No lo creo, si me importa.

-Ross, ya paso-suspiré-Tenemos que volver al salón.

Me volteé y camine hasta al salón, Ross hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, ya que volvieron le tengo una lista de las parejas para el proyecto, la voy a pegar, y vendrán con calma a verla.

El profesor la pego, pero como nadie le hizo, todos fueron en bola a ver con quien le había tocado. Yo esperé a que todos se fueran y vi.

Me había tocado con Raini. Me decepcione porque quería trabajar con Ross. Y para mi mala suerte a Ross le toco con Morgan. Hoy definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida, y todavía falta.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más y era hora del receso. Raini y yo fuimos a ver que comíamos. Después nos fuimos a sentar.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, esto duele mucho.

-Laura, se que todo estará bien, no creo que a Morgan le vaya a gustar Ross. Y si llegan a salir créeme que tan solo duraran un día.

-No lo creo, es que Ross es muy...no sé, pero sé que va a lograr algo, y sé que ese algo es conquistar a Morgan.

-Lau, todo estará bien, no pienses en eso.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Me pone muy triste en pensar en Ross con otra chica.

Nos quedamos en silencio pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Hola! Me puedo sentar con ustedes?-nos pregunto una chica rubia. Era la tal Morgan Larson.

-Eh...Sí, claro, por supuesto-le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio pero alguien de nuevo nos interrumpe.

-Hola Lau, ¿podemos hablar?-era Ross.

Yo mire a Raini, ella me dijo con la mirada que fuera con él.

-Si.

Me levanté de donde estaba y me fui con él.

-De ¿qué quieres hablar?

-De lo que te paso esta mañana, ¿por qué llorabas?

-Ross, ya te dije que no importaba, enserio no quiero hablar.

-Laura, ¡por favor dime!

-¡No!

-Está bien-contesto un poco molesto-¿Puedo estar con ustedes? Es que quiero conocer un poco más sobre Morgan.

-¿Qué?

-Si, la quiero conocer un poco más, ya sabes ella es mi compañera de proyecto bueno también...

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¿A mí? Pffff...para nada...¡por favor no se lo digas!-me suplicó.

-Ross, yo no se...

-¡Por favor!

-Está bien-volví estar triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, tan solo ve con tu chica.

-Gracias, Lau.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En estos momentos no sabía que pensar, me estaban hiriendo, y el que lo está ni sabe que lo hace.

Todo me dolía por dentro, estaba hecha en más de mil pedazos. Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría. Veo que el mundo no es como yo lo veía, ahora veo lo que es en realidad, un mundo cruel en el que yo vivo y viviré por siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté con los rayos del sol. Me levanté de mi cama y baje a desayunar, después volví a subir y me bañe y vestí. Hoy era sábado. Recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer, todo había sido triste para mí.

_Flashback _

_Ross y yo volvimos a la mesa. Él le empezó a preguntar muchas cosas a Morgan, pero llegó una pregunta que no quería._

_-¿Tienes novio?-le había preguntado. Yo deseaba que dijera que sí._

_-No-ella respondió. Ahí fue cuando todo acabo. Ross le pregunto si lo acompañaba, ella respondió si, fue cuando mi vida acabaría._

_Fin del Flashback_

Una lágrima se me escapo. Todo esto me ponía muy triste. ¿Y si Ross le habrá preguntado? no lo creo, o ¿si?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular. Era una llamada de alguien desconocido. Conteste.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Laura, soy yo, Morgan.

-Ah, hola, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Me lo dio Ross.

-¿Ross?

-Si, y sobre eso te tengo que hablar.

-¿Ok? Habla.

-Si, pero podemos vernos, en el parque.

-Ok, te veo allá.

-Adiós.

¿Para qué querrá hablar de Ross? No lo sé, pero sé que no se será bueno, así que mejor me apuro.

* * *

><p>Llegue allá. La busqué hasta que la encontré en una banca del parque comiendo un helado. Fui hacía ella.<p>

-Hola.

-Ah, hola Laura, siéntate-me dijo en modo de que me sentará. Me senté.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Es sobre Ross?

-Si, bueno creo que tu y el son amigos muy cercanos y...

-¿Qué? No, la verdad no somos amigos cercanos, tan solo somos conocidos.

-¿Enserio? Es que el viernes los vi hablando varias veces, por eso supuse, entonces, ¿no te importaría que saliera con él?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, el viernes, cuando me pidió que lo acompañara, me pregunto si salía con, y le conteste que lo pensaría, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Si, ve con él-conteste un poco desanimada-¿Cuándo es la cita?

-El viernes.

-Ok. Me tengo que ir, bye.

-Bye.

Me fui del parque, y fui a mi casa.

-Hija, ¿a dónde fuiste?

-A verme con alguien.

-¿Ok? Porque te ves tan desanimada.

-Mamá yo...-me fui corriendo hacia ella llorando y la abracé.

Le conté todo lo que pasaba.

-Oh, hija, lo siento, pero tienes que estar feliz, el se la pierde, tu eres una persona maravillosa, sonríe, y ya no llores más.

-Es que, mamá, lo amo mucho y esto me está dañando más de lo que crees, no sé cómo superarlo.

-Tan solo déjalo pasar y ya.

-Está bien.

-Ahora sube a tu cuarto y límpiate tu cara, no quiero verte así de nuevo.

-Ok.

Subí a mi cuarto, y me vi en el espejo. Tenía los ojos muy rojos y mi maquillaje se escurrió. Me limpié la cara con una toalla de papel.

* * *

><p>Iba yendo a la escuela, el fin de semana se había pasado muy rápido. Estaba entrando a la escuela cuando veo a Ross y a Morgan yendo a un lugar solitario. Los seguí. No alcance a oír que le decía Morgan a Ross, pero después de abrazaron, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a él.<p>

Yo decidí ya no ver más. Me desplace por el suelo y empecé a derramar lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía superar esto? Jamás lo haría. Yo no puedo tan solo olvidarlo a él, siempre pienso en el. Yo soy la que me hago daño, todo por enamorarme de él.

-¿Laura? ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Ross.

-Nada, no es nada.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Estas llorando.

-¡Nada y ya!

-Está bien, se que te vas a alegrar un poco con lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué?

-Morgan y yo vamos a salir-dijo emocionado. Mi corazón se rompió más.

-Te felicito, espero que todo salga bien-le mentí.

-Gracias, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Si-le volví a mentir-Me tengo que ir a clases.

-Voy contigo, vamos en el mismo salón.

-Claro.

En lo que íbamos al salón no hablamos nada, yo no tenía ganas de hablar, y menos sobre lo que me dijo que ya sabía, pero oírlo de él me pone triste. El interrumpió en silencio.

-Eres amiga de Morgan, ¿verdad?

-Si, creo

-Bueno, podrías descubrir qué tipo de cosas le gustan, para la cita, así me lo dices el jueves y ya arreglo todo para llevarla al lugar que le guste, ¿si?

-Ok-dije desanimada. Después llegamos al salón y empezaron las clases.

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki: Jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste, gracias por omentar :D<em>**

**_FatimaCaro: Gracias por comentar :D espero que te vaya a gustar._**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela, entre al salón y Ross vino hacia mí.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¡Laura! ¡Te dije que tenías que descubrir que cosas le gustan a Morgan!

-Ah, sí, nada.

-¡Como que nada! ¡Laura la cita es este viernes!

-Lo siento, pero no me tienes que gritar, yo no soy tu sirvienta.

-Sabes que esto es importante para mí, ¡que sólo te interesas por ti!

-Ross, cálmate...

-¡No!

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no estoy para soportar tus caprichos, adiós.

Salí del salón azotando la puerta.

No puedo creer que se lo ponga así.

-Laura-voltee y vi a Ross- Lo lamento, no sé que me pasó. ¿Me perdonas?

-Ross, yo...no se-agache mi cabeza.

-Por favor-me agarro la mejilla y levanto mi cabeza. Me miro a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. En estos momentos desearía besarlo, pero no, me aparte de él.

-Si.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Si, hay que regresar al salón antes de que empiece la clase- estaba regresando al salón pero él me detuvo.

-Espera, ¿no estás enojada conmigo? ¿O sí?

-No, pero ya hay que volver.

-¿Ok?-dijo algo confundido.

Entramos, casi todos nos miraban raro, tan sólo lo ignore.

.

Tocaron para salir al almuerzo, fui a buscar a Morgan, la encontré sentada en una mesa, comiendo un sándwich. Fui hacia ella.

-Hola Morgan-la salude y me senté a lado de ella.

-Hola.

-Y dime, ¿que cosas te gustan y no te gustan?

-Eh...pues, me gustan los días...

-No dije bien la pregunta, ¿que comida te gusta?

-Pues, amo la comida italiana, japonesa y francesa. Odio la comida china.

-¿Enserio no te gusta? Es mi comida favorita.

-No la detesto. ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-Eh...bueno...es que amo la comida, así que quería saber cuál es la tuya.

-Ah, ok.

-Si...

-¡Lau!-venia corriendo y gritando Raini.

-Raini, ¿que pasa?

-Hay que hablar a solas.

-Ok, adiós Morgan.

Raini y yo fuimos a un lugar alejado de todos.

-Ahora sí, ¿que pasa?

-¿Es cierto sobre lo de ti y Ross?

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Ross, que no son novios.

-¿Qué? No, no lo somos, ¿porque lo dices?

-Es que dicen que te vieron con él, afuera del salón, que estaban muy juntos.

-No, el y yo no somos novios, solo estábamos hablando.

-Entonces ¿por qué dicen eso?

-Bueno, yo creo que...-le conté lo que paso.

-¿Enserio el hizo eso?

-Si, me sentí bien, pero ya no tenía que imaginarme cosas.

-Pero...

-Nada, al le gusta Morgan.

-Pero Lau...

-Raini, ya dije.

-Hola Lau-voltee y Ross estaba detrás de mí.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos. Adiós-dijo Raini y se fue.

-Hola Ross.

-¿Ya descubriste algo?

-Si.

-Dime.

-Pues le gusta-me detuve un momento y se me ocurrió una idea-la comida china, créeme la ama.

-Es mi comida favorita también, ella y yo somos el uno para el otro.

-Espera, tu comida favorita es la china, la mía también.

-Si, es la mejor.

-Miren ahí, son los nuevos novios-grito un chico.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Ross, al menos no oyó.

-No sé, adiós-me fui corriendo.

.

Llego el viernes, estaba un poco nerviosa, porque le mentí a Ross.

Llegue al salón.

-Ya llego la novia-dijo un chico señalándome, todos lo que estaban vinieron hacia mí.

-¿Cómo paso?

-El y yo no somos novios, a él le gusta Morgan.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-¿Y te gusta a ti?

-No, el no me gusta-mentí.

-Vamos Laura, sabemos que te gusta.

-No.

-Sabemos...

-Ya déjenla-interrumpió un chico.

-Está bien-dijeron unas chicas.

Me dejaron de molestar, luego vi al chico.

-Gracias, ¿Bradley?

-Si, y de nada.

-Bradley, ven acá-dijeron las mismas chicas.

-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

Me senté en mi banca. El salón se fue llenando un poco más hasta que empezó la clase.

Después de 4 horas largas de clases tocaron para salir al almuerzo. Raini y yo fuimos a comprar algo, luego nos sentamos y vino Morgan.

-Hola chicas, les puedo preguntar algo.

-Si-Raini y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo usar para la cita que tengo hoy?-me quede con los ojos abiertos.

-Eh, Morgan, Lau y yo podemos hablar a solas un momento.

-Si.

Morgan se fue un momento a otra mesa.

-¿Qué le decimos?-pregunto Raini-Tal vez algo que no le guste a Ross.

-No, Raini, no quiero arruinar su cita más de lo que ya hice.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Luego te digo.

-Ok, entonces algo bueno.

-Si, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Llamamos a Morgan para que viniera con nosotras de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿qué puedo vestir?

-Pues, puedes vestir...-le empezamos a decir varias opciones.

Después volvimos a clases y otras 4 largas horas.

.

Era de noche, estaba en la sala viendo una película mientras comía helado. Mi mamá, papá y hermana habían salido de viaje, yo decidí no ir, preferí no ir para no atrasarme en la escuela.

Tocaron el timbre, le puse pausa a la película y deje mi helado en el sofá. Fui a abrir la puerta.

-¿¡Por qué me mentiste!?-grito Ross enfurecido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte un poco confundida pero recordé de que habla.

-¡Sabes de qué te estoy halando! ¡Sobre la cita! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que amaba la comida china! ¡No es cierto! ¡Ella la odia! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-me quede callada, estaba muy asustada-¡te pregunte algo!

-Ross, yo lo lamento, no sé porque...

-¡No me importan tus disculpas! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-me quede callada de nuevo-¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Olvídalo!-el se estaba yendo, lo agarre del brazo.

-¡No! Espera Ross...

-Ya no quiero oír nada más de ti. ¡Suéltame!-me grito y luego me empujo. Caí al suelo. El azoto la puerta. Yo asustada comencé a llorar y llorar más. Esto era muy duro para mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo el fin de semana no salí de mi cuarto, no iba comer, al baño, en una sola palabra no hice nada más que llorar. Hoy era lunes, así que tuve que pararme, hacer todo lo contrario que hice el fin de semana. No sé qué haría si veo a Ross, me siento muy mal por lo que le hice. Arruine mi oportunidad con él.

En fin, me fui a la escuela pensando en que voy a hacer al entrar al salón y en todo el día. Todas mis clases son con él.

Al llegar allá, entre al salón, por lo menos no había llegado Ross, pero todos los que estaban ahí se me fueron acercando, salí del salón y lo seguían haciendo.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte desesperada.

-Oímos que peleaste con Ross.

-¿Quién les dijo eso?

-¡Así que si pelearon! ¿Por qué?

-Oigan, eso no les interesan...

-Excusas, excusas, excusas...

-¡Oigan! Les dije el otro día que la dejaran-dijo una voz conocida-¡Déjenla ya!

-Ya oyeron a Bradley, déjenla-dijo una chica que vi aquel día. Todos se alejaron y me dejaron a mí y a Bradley solos.

-Gracias de nuevo, Bradley.

-De nada, ¿ahora con qué te molestaban?

-Se enteraron de que Ross se molesto conmigo-me puse triste.

-¿Qué paso? Bueno si me quieres decir, sino, no te molesto.

-No, no me molesta decirte a ti, el se molesto conmigo porque...-le dije todo lo que paso el viernes y lo que le hice.

-Laura, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No sé. Soy una tonta.

-No, no lo eres, tan solo hay que pensar las cosas dos veces.

-Si, gracias por el consejo.

-Siempre que necesites ayuda estaré ahí para ti.

-Gracias Bradley.

-De nada, Lau, bueno, ¿te puedo decir así?-asentí-Ok, Lau, necesito decirte algo, en realidad es que...

-Me lo puedes decir en el almuerzo, acaban de tocar.

-Oh, sí claro. Hay que entrar-dijo. Entramos los dos al salón. El profesor ya estaba ahí. Todos nos miraban como el día que entre con Ross, pero al igual los ignore, tan solo vi como Ross me miraba serio, eso me ponía nerviosa.

Como ya no había bancas Bradley y yo nos sentamos juntos, pero, en realidad fue divertido, el es muy gracioso, divertido, amable. Todas las clases me la pase muy bien con él, hasta el almuerzo, nos sentamos juntos.

-Hola Lau, y ¿Bradley?-llego Raini, el asintió-¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Raini, no seas grosera.

-No importa, siempre es bueno tener nuevo amigos.

-¿Tu y el son amigos?

-Si-dije sonriendo.

-Si, bueno los dejo solos, adiós-dijo Raini, y se fue.

-Lau, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Si, di lo que quieras.

En un lugar más privado-asentí, nos levantamos de donde estábamos.

-Laura-suspiró, en ese momento vi pasar a Ross, el me miro, pero me enfoque en Bradley-Tu me gustas.

Al decir eso abrí los ojos como platos, y lo peor es que creo que Ross nos estaba observando.

-Bradley, yo...

-Lo sé, te gusta alguien más-dijo haciendo con los ojos en modo señalando a Ross-Para no decir a aquella persona, pero a lo importante, si, tú me gustas, te gusta alguien más, pero dame una oportunidad para probarte que tu y yo tenemos posibilidades. Por favor.

-Bradley, yo-el me miraba a los ojos con una esperanza-Si, te doy una oportunidad.

-Gracias, Laura. Te prometo que lo cumpliré. Ahorita vuelvo con tu comida.

-No es necesario.

-Si lo es. Ahorita vuelvo-él se fue a comprarlo.

-Veo que ahora estas con Bradley-dijo una voz. Voltee, era Ross, estaba recargado en un poste.

-Si, Ross, ¿podemos hablar sobre lo del otro día?

-No, ya te dije que no quiero volver a oírte.

-Ross, por favor.

-¡No! No quiero que me arruines esto de nuevo. Morgan ya me dio una oportunidad de nuevo y no quiero arruinarla contigo.

-¡Y porque tu no me das una!

-No, lo vas a arruinar, yo lo sé- el estaba a punto de hacerme algo, pero llego Bradley.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Nada! Ya me voy.

-Lau, ¿éstas bien?

-Si, fue tan solo algo tonto.

-Está bien, pero ya no lo intentes más, yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé, pero tan solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

-El nunca te perdonara, yo lo sé, el y yo fuimos amigos.

-Oh.

-Si, pero ya no lo intentes, no te quiero ver con alguien que no te aprecia.

-Gracias Bradley, siempre sabes que decir-le di un abrazo el me lo correspondió.

.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela, pero vi a Ross y Morgan, decidí ver qué pasaba.

-Ross, no estoy segura.

-Por favor, yo te amo-al oír eso me dolió mucho, mis ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas.

-No lo creo.

-Si, déjame demostrártelo-el enseguida le dio un beso a Morgan.

Me desplace por el suelo, llorando, como aquel día que fue lo mismo.

No me importa si me notaban o no, seguía llorando.

-¿Laura?-Levante mi cabeza y vi Ross.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado en subir pero no he tenido tiempo.<em>**

**_aki: Hola :D awww, muchas gracias por comentar en mis historias, me ayudan a seguir escribiéndola, gracias. Wow! Tu predices el futuro de la historia, tenía justamente esa idea, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo :) bye._**

**_Y bueno, quería decir que, por favor comenten, siento que no les gusta además de ti aki ;) pero aun así esta historia es muy importante para mi, por favor comenten! Gracias por su atención :)_**


End file.
